


Magic Mishap

by Crowned_Ladybug



Series: Everyone Deserves a Second Chance (Marvelsepticeye AU) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Magical Accidents, Malnutrition, prepare your butts it's gonna get sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Marvin is not as healthy as he claims to be, and Jackie is more worried about him by the day. Maybe Marvin has to finally admit that he just can't do everything on his own.Egotober, Day 18 - Magic Mishap





	Magic Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from a lovely anon on Tumblr. I'm still so flattered by the fact that someone was invested enough in my stories to give me such a well-thought out suggestion, you have no idea.

Jackie is worried. More worried by the day, actually. A little more worried every day and it's eating at him.

The reason he's worried? Marvin. He noticed a while ago that Marvin is thinner than he should be, but back then it didn't seem like anything serious. After all Marvin hadn't been going through the easiest time of his life when they met, and people tend to lose weight when they're anxious or unhappy.

But this, now? It's getting seriously unhealthy and it scares Jackie. Marvin looks paler than Jackie recalls he was when they first met, hero and villain still. He looks tired a lot, acts tired too until he catches himself and turns lively again, and his eyes dull every time he's not laughing or he's just not aware of Jackie watching him. They both get scrapes and bruises from running around town all day, but Marvin's ones remain even after Jackie can barely remember his own. Marvin's wrist feels thin in Jackie's hand when he catches it to help him keep his balance when they run from roof to roof, and when they stop for a break, Marvin is a lot more out of breath than Jackie is. His strength and stamina seem to be slowly fading.

So Jackie worries. And every time Marvin takes a little longer to catch his breath, every time he starts eating like he hasn't in days, every time Jackie holds him and feels how thin he is, that worry grows.

  


When Marvin comes over for dinner like he does every other night they hug, just like usual. Jackie squeezes him close to his chest, and it's nothing out of the ordinary either, but he really doesn't want to let go. Marvin feels too small in his arms, too fragile and thin, and Jackie knows he's supposed to have way more muscle than he does now. His worry flares again.

"Are you alright?" Jackie asks before he could stop himself. He mentally kicks himself for it, but Marvin just pulls away from him laughing.

"Of course I am," his eyes are bright as he smiles, and it almost tricks Jackie into believing him. Almost. "Why do you worry about me all the time?"

Jackie decides not to go into it right now. It doesn't feel like the right time, not yet. Instead he shrugs and offers a sheepish smile. "It's just what I do, I guess."

  


Dinner isn't ready yet, so Marvin just sits at the table and they talk and joke around while Jackie finishes cooking. Marvin had offered countless times to help before, but Jackie is a very stubborn cook, so all Marvin can do is sit patiently and cheer from the sidelines (and maybe occasionally steal a bite or two from the ingredients, which Jackie doesn't seem to mind at all).

Marvin looks pretty as ever, with a black vest over a perfectly ironed purple shirt and his hair brushed back neatly. At first glance it seems like nothing is wrong at all. At second...well, maybe it still looks that way, because Marvin doesn't stop being attractive on the second look, but Jackie knows enough about magic to see below the surface. He knows that in the end it's still the performance that sells the trick, it's the illusion, and Marvin is a master of magic. He knows how to keep up the illusion that he's perfectly fine.

But when Jackie accidentally knocks a knife off the counter and it clatters harmlessly against the tiled floor, he jumps to pick it up immediately. Marvin, however, turns his head a second too late and just blinks slowly as Jackie picks up the knife and drops it in the sink. And Jackie notices. This isn't the villain who had run from him with catlike reflexes, evaded his hand like it was child's play. No, this Marvin is slow and fading. Something is very wrong and for a moment the thought crosses Jackie's mind that it's him. He pushes it aside just as quick, because he's here to help and he _will_ help, but he finally makes up his mind to ask Marvin what's going on after dinner.

Jackie consciously prepares bigger portions than he used to when he had been living alone. Well, technically he still lives alone, but he considers Marvin part of his home now, even if he never stays the night and comes and goes like the autumn chill. Having Marvin there has started to feel a lot more like home than when it's only him in the otherwise empty apartment.

So Jackie makes more food than just double his own dinner, because he knows Marvin doesn't eat well. It doesn't exactly take magic to know that. The way he starts eating every time, quick, big gulps like he's scared someone will come and take his dinner before he's finished tells more than enough. He always slows down after the first few bites, catches himself knowing that he's just having dinner with Jackie, but it doesn't make Jackie unsee it.

They have chicken and cooked vegetables because Jackie finally found good, fresh celery at the grocery store and he couldn't just _not_. Marvin sometimes mocks him for getting excited over ingredients ("They're plants, Jackie. _Plants_. For _eating_."), but it's nothing malicious. And neither of them can deny that Jackie knows how to cook, pretty well too.

Jackie pretends he's full before he really is, and he lets Marvin have the other half of his chicken. Marvin never grows suspicious when Jackie lets him have what's left of his food, and Jackie is glad for that. Because of course he's doing it on purpose. If he feels hungry at night, he can just stumble into the kitchen like a zombie extra from a cheap movie and get a snack. He's pretty sure Marvin doesn't have that luxury.

In the end there's almost nothing left of the food, but Jackie isn't sure how much of that compliments his cooking skills and how much it tells of Marvin's diet.

"You sure you don't want anything else to eat?" Jackie asks while Marvin helps him clean off the table, turning away to put the dishes in the sink just so that he doesn't have to look his friend in the eye.

"Nah, I'm good," Marvin pushes the chairs back to their place, because that's just one of those things Jackie always forgets and then stumbles over them later. "Why?"

"'Cause you ate everything pretty quick," Jackie shrugs like it's nothing.

Marvin smiles brightly and pokes him in the side with his elbow. "Hey, not my fault that you're an amazing cook."

Jackie shoves him gently by the shoulder, but he appreciates the compliment. "You're just saying that so that I keep cooking for you."

"Maybe, maybe not," Marvin laughs as he starts towards the living room. His walking turns into running when Jackie rushes past him, and they race each other to the couch.

As soon as they're sitting, Jackie pushes Marvin over, who decides that alright, that's pretty comfortable and doesn't move to get back up. Jackie laughs at him. "You lazy bum."

Marvin chuckles and he shrugs, but as he turns his head to the side the smile slowly melts from his lips. He stares into nothing, forgetting what they were even doing, and he looks really tired. Jackie immediately remembers his worries again.

"Hey," he pokes Marvin's side, and he does it again when the smile returns to his lips. "Earth to Marvin!" the poking continues and soon turns into tickling, and Marvin is laughing again, squeaking at he tries to get Jackie off of him.

When Jackie finally stops, leaning above his friend with a cheeky smile, Marvin smacks his arm. "I hate you. You're the worst."

"Don't you mean the _best_?"

"Same bullshit," he rolls his eyes, but he's still smiling too, staring up at Jackie trying to calculate his next move and all Jackie can think is that damn, he's adorable.

Jackie sits back up and tugs on Marvin until he does the same. Except Marvin lies back down just as quick, and he's grinning like the absolute little shit he is, but Jackie doesn't miss the way he's still heaving from laughing.

"Marvin, this is a couch. People sit on the couch," Jackie scolds him in a mock-serious tone when he refuses to sit up again.

"I'm not people, I'm a magician, bitch," Marvin sticks his tongue out, and lightly kicks Jackie's thigh, just for good measure. "And you're boring."

"Excuse you? Who you calling boring?"

But Marvin doesn't continue the banter. He spaces out, again, and he closes his eyes as if tired. Jackie reaches down and rubs at his side gently until he looks at him.

"Hey, you okay?"

Marvin gives him a questioning look. "Yeah, why?" he pushes himself up to sit properly (finally) and leans back into the couch to get comfortable.

"You just...seem a little off is all," Jackie shrugs, watching for a reaction. This wasn't exactly his plan of bringing it up, but he's going to roll with it now.

"Oh sorry, I'm...I'm good," he laughs absently and runs and hand through his hair. He looks casual enough, but he avoids Jackie's eyes. Then he lights up, a smile spreading on his face again as he turns back to his friend. "Hey, wanna see some magic? I've been practising."

"Sure," Jackie nods, excited. Marvin knows just how much he loves magic.

Marvin pulls his feet up and turns fully towards Jackie sitting with his legs crossed. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, and Jackie can see how hard he's concentrating. There's magic sparkling at his fingertips, and while Jackie has no idea what kind of trick he's about to do, he doesn't miss the way his hands tremble. He hopes it's just due to the magic, nothing else.

The magical charge slips from Marvin's grasp before he's done shaping it, and it crashes straight into Jackie's upper arm. Jackie cries out in pain and shock, and the moment he feels the stench of burnt fabric he knows that his shirt is a goner. He holds his arm and tries to ignore the burning pain crashing into him.

Marvin stares at him wide eyed, hands covering his mouth. "Oh no, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," he whispers over and over again, voice trembling, and he looks absolutely terrified.

Jackie ignores the pain in his arm. He reaches his other hand out towards Marvin and tugs him against himself. Marvin shows no resistance, he shuffles closer until he's pressed against Jackie's chest, one arm wound around his waist and still muttering his apologies.

"I'm sorry...I hurt you, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry," he shuts his eyes tight, and Jackie can barely hear what he's saying because he's just mumbling into his shoulder.

Jackie just holds him tight. He might be the one in pain, but poor Marvin needs this more right now. Jackie can feel him shaking, and he grasps at the back of his shirt as much as he can to hold him secure and close because he doesn't dare move his other arm.

Slowly Jackie can feel Marvin's hand trailing up his injured arm until it settles over the wound. He's really gentle, his touch just barely there, and the pain starts ebbing away, replaced by a small tingling bit by bit. Jackie turns his head to press his nose into Marvin's hair and just lets it happen, because it's nice. He's not sure if it's Marvin who's refusing to let go of him still or if it's him who's clinging onto the hug, but he doesn't mind either way.

But then it clicks. "Hey, hey, what are you doing?"

Marvin props his chin up on Jackie's shoulder so that he isn't just talking into his shirt anymore. "Healing you."

As quick as he can, Jackie pulls Marvin's hand off his arm with his free hand, ignoring the unpleasant way his skin pulls at the clumsy movement. He keeps ahold of Marvin's hand, just in case. "No, no, there's not need for that," he says quickly. Every kind of magic takes energy, but healing magic is one of those that take a _lot_. Marvin barely has energy as is and the last thing Jackie wants him to do is waste it on healing him. He'll heal well enough on his own, without putting a strain on his friend.

Marvin doesn't argue, but he pulls away from the hug. He looks really guilty.

"It's okay, it was an accident," Jackie shrugs clumsily and offers a small smile. Marvin shakes his head and doesn't return it.

"Yeah, yeah, I..." he shakes his head again and avoids looking at Jackie. "That's not supposed to happen, ever. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Jackie repeats and squeezes Marvin's hand, but Marvin pulls it away. Jackie decides to stay silent instead.

Marvin has the strongest magic out of everyone Jackie has ever met. Most people have magic in them, but most don't know it or it's simply not enough to show. Jackie has magic in him, too, it's what gives him superhuman abilities, but what he has is passive magic. It just works on its own, he has no control over it, and he can't use it for things like Marvin uses his. He's never seen Marvin lose control over his powers before, either. Half his power comes from knowing what he's doing. The fact that his magic managed to slip from his hold and that it did _now_ tells a lot about how his health might be suffering. Jackie puts that all together in the matter of seconds. Looking back, he feels horrible for every time he'd stopped Marvin from stealing food.

"Marvin," Jackie speaks again, voice serious. He catches Marvin's eyes, but Marvin looks away right the next second. He stares to the side, hands in his lap, teeth catching his lower lip. He looks...scared? Jackie has trouble believing that. Marvin the Magnificent, proud and powerful magician and too-smart-for-his-own-good ex-villain is _scared_. Jackie sighs and makes sure his voice is more gentle when he talks again. "I didn't want to bother you with this, but...when was the last time you've eaten properly? Before tonight, I mean."

When Marvin looks up, the fear and nervousness is gone. Jackie can see him shutting himself off again, putting on an annoyed façade with all too much experience. "Seriously, Jackie?" he rolls his eyes. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not," it comes out more pointed than Jackie means for it to, and Marvin has to clench his hands into fists to make sure he doesn't flinch away. This time Jackie doesn't notice. "You've been even less okay recently. You're pale and tired and for crying out loud, I can practically feel your bones when I hug you, _you're not okay_."

Marvin's jaw tightens and his shoulders tense. His eyes turn ice cold. "I'm leaving."

But before he has the chance to get up, Jackie cuts in. "Stop running away, _please_. I just want to help."

Marvin crosses his arms over his chest but he doesn't move to get up again. He stares at Jackie coldly, and he doesn't need words to let Jackie know what he's thinking. _You get one chance to talk and you better make it quick, or I'm leaving._

Alright, cards on the table, Jackie thinks. He's not going to let this turn into a fight. "How do you eat when you're not here?"

"I manage," Marvin says curtly and he considers it a complete answer. He's not going to tell Jackie more about it. He's not going to tell him that he doesn't really manage. He either starves, uses magic to conjure up food, which in turn saps his energy and he's right back to where he's started except with his stomach quiet for a few hours, or...he steals. He still steals. Because he's a liar, a God damn liar, lying to Jackie's face and pretending to be a good guy, but he's still just as bad as he used to be, because he takes when he doesn't have enough. He'd prefer to just starve, but there's only so long he can go with an empty stomach and little magic, only so much he can do to convince Jackie that he's fine. He's still a God damn thief, nothing more, nothing better.

Jackie opens his mouth to speak, probably something soft and kind and comforting, but Marvin isn't having any of it. He pushes himself forward, closer to Jackie's face to seem more threatening, and uncontrolled magic sparks at his fingertips.

"I said, _I'm_ _fine_ ," he hisses through bared teeth and his eyes turn even colder than before. He waits for Jackie to flinch back, to accept the fact that he's intimidating and completely healthy, to tell him to please calm down, but he doesn't. Instead he quints as a soft smile pulls at his lips and he playfully bumps his nose against Marvin's just because they're so close right now, so why not. It successfully startles Marvin enough to sit back, but the next second he's staring at Jackie again with fury.

Jackie hums and his smile doesn't waver. "I care about you too much to be scared of you."

Marvin's mask of anger melts away instantly to give its place to one of shock. While the tension in his shoulders doesn't let up, his eyes soften and he looks away. "Yeah, and I still don't know _why_ ," he mumbles, and he's not sure if he means for Jackie to hear it.

"Just stop questioning it then," Jackie says gently and he scoots a little closer. "Just let me help you."

"I don't need your help," Marvin barks, but there's not enough strength to his voice anymore.

"Yeah, you do," Jackie sighs. He reaches his hand out towards Marvin, wary of the way he's slowly retreating into his shell again. "Marvin, just let me-..."

"Stop it!" Marvin shouts harshly and his arms fly up as if he's trying to protect himself. The same exact moment his excess magic discharges again, but this time it turns against its user. Marvin's voice breaks as he yelps, and he curls in on himself in pain.

"Oh shit...Oh no, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry," Jackie rushes. Marvin wraps his arms around himself, and when he doesn't flinch away from Jackie's touch, Jackie pulls him into his arms.

Marvin doesn't cry but Jackie wouldn't be surprised if he did, from the way he's shaking and gasping for air. He curls up, cradling his arms to his chest, and Jackie wraps himself around him. He wishes he knew what to say. He whispers sorry a few times, but every time he does Marvin mumbles something unintelligible and shakes his head. So Jackie stays silent, slowly running his hand up and down Marvin's side. He can feel his ribs, he could count them every time his fingers pass over them, and he knows Marvin knows too.

"Hey," Jackie murmurs, head laid atop Marvin's. They're not fighting now, that storm is over as quick as it came. They're back to being nice and gentle and good friends without having to say anything about it. "Are you hungry? Do you want something else to eat?" he asks carefully, waiting if it will make Marvin upset again.

"We've already had dinner," Marvin mutters, but the protest itself is about as weak as his voice.

"That doesn't matter," his voice is quiet and he hopes it's soothing enough. He hates seeing Marvin upset. From the way Marvin's breathing slows and he doesn't move to push him away, he guesses they're good. "I can make you something else."

The silence that follows is a little long, but Jackie has never been anything but patient when it comes to Marvin. If Marvin is to ever accept his help, he can't rush it either. He's content to wait, not just now but in general.

Eventually, Marvin sighs. "Okay."

They bandage themselves up first. The burn on Jackie's arm is already half healed thanks to Marvin. The skin is shiny and red, but it barely hurts anymore, so Jackie just puts cream on it and only wraps it up so that he doesn't get said cream on everything.

Marvin's arms are much worse. When he pulls his sleeves up (he absolutely refuses to take his shirt off, and they both know why) he reveals skin criss-crossed with burns, thin lines not unlike veins covering the whole of both his forearms. They hurt, too, and he has to resist pulling away every time Jackie tries to touch him. But at least his hands are completely unhurt, and the way he pulls Jackie into a hug once they're both patched up tells of how grateful he is for the help and the comfort.

Jackie makes him cream of wheat, because according to him it's the best comfort food and Marvin needs something sweet. Marvin puts as much cocoa powder and cinnamon on it as human possible and burns his tongue multiple times trying to eat it too fast. Jackie laughs at him fondly.

He eats almost two bowls of the stuff before he says that he's full, for real this time. Jackie is glad he didn't make more, because Lord knows Marvin could probably eat himself sick if no one stopped him.

Jackie sits at the table with him after he's done cleaning up. He leans on his arms on the table and looks at Marvin with a serious look in his eyes, hoping he won't scare him again. "You should come over more, or just stay here even. You need a more stable source of food, maybe a place to stay, too?" he runs a hand through his hair. "I know it's hard to admit, but...you need help."

Marvin avoids his eyes again, but at least he doesn't run from the conversation this time. "I have a place to stay," he says slowly, choosing his words carefully and ignoring Jackie's last sentence. "It's not a good place, but it's something."

"You can stay here, too, if you want," Jackie shrugs and Marvin's head snaps to look at him.

Marvin's eyes narrow questioningly. "You're joking, right?"

"Nah, I'm serious," he leans back in his chair and smile widely. "You're welcome to stay here whenever and for however long you please."

"Really?" Marvin laughs without actual joy behind it, because it just sounds too good to be true. He's waiting for the catch. "And take up your space, eat your food, not even pay rent? I can't do that to you. What would I give in return?"

"For now?" Jackie hums nonchalantly. "Nothing," he turns a bit more serious as he leans onto the table again. "For now just let me help you and try to get better. We'll figure out what comes after that when we get there."

Marvin looks away again. It sounds great, perfect even, but good things never last, let alone perfect ones. And he doesn't want to burden Jackie like this, exploit his good heart just because he's a useless street rat. "I...I really don't know."

"It's okay, you don't have to decide right now."

When Marvin looks at him again, Jackie is smiling, that soft, friendly smile, and Marvin feels like crying with joy. There's no catch, he tries to tell himself, no catch, Jackie is just really this good and he really does care this much. "Okay..." he breathes. "Thank you."

Jackie nods and shrugs like it's nothing. Like offering to share his home and food and everything else with Marvin is nothing. "Do you wanna stay the night?"

Marvin never stays the night. He always gets up and leaves to go home...huh, home...this place feels a lot more like home. But every time he gets up and leaves, a bit after midnight if not sooner, and not matter what, Jackie had never been able to make him stay.

"Yeah," Marvin accepts this time, voice small, and Jackie gives him a beaming smile.

  


Marvin sleeps on the couch, and that sounds bad, but it's a good couch and it's definitely better than what he usually sleeps on. He can't remember the last time he had gone to sleep without having to worry about an aching back in the morning. He wears one of Jackie's pyjamas, since he obviously hasn't come prepared to have a sleepover, and he steps on the ends of the trousers every other step because they're so long. Jackie finds it very amusing. Jackie gets him the warmest, fluffiest blanket he has and it makes Marvin feel like he's sleeping wrapped in a cloud. Jackie laughs when he says that and Marvin throws the blanket over his head when he does as if that could prove his point. They go to sleep late, tired from laughing and whatever had happened after dinner, and Jackie hugs Marvin goodnight so vigorously Marvin almost topples over.

It's surprisingly easy and very sweet.

When Marvin wakes up in the morning, for a second he doesn't know where he is. The room and its dimensions and the sunlight flooding through the window all feel unfamiliar until his sleepy mind catches up and supplies him with memories of the previous night. He stares for a moment just to make sure he's not dreaming, and once he's secure knowing that he is indeed not, he pulls the blanket back over his chin and sinks deeper into the cushions. Who knows when the next time he gets to sleep this comfortable will be.

Aside from that, there's this new, fuzzy and warm feeling in his chest, and he doesn't know what to make of it, but he likes it. It's a little bit like the feeling he gets when him and Jackie stay up late and talk about random things or sing along to songs from Jackie's phone until they're both falling over laughing. And it's a bit like when Jackie hugs him as a greeting and invites him inside, and Marvin hangs his cape (and mask, if he has it on him) on the same hanger as always. He doesn't know what to call that feeling, but it's nice.

It's not exactly a big apartment, but somehow the two of them manage to not run into each other until Marvin stumbles into the kitchen, freshly dressed. He finds Jackie standing at the counter, looking through the big wooden box of teabags with two mugs set next to him – a random superhero one and the blue one with the stars on it that Marvin always uses when he's over. The sight gives Marvin that happy, fuzzy feeling again, though he's not sure if the feeling had even really left since he'd woken up.

He can't help himself, he runs the next few steps and crashes into Jackie in a tight hug. Jackie has to grab the countertop to balance himself, but once he's standing securely again he wraps his arms around Marvin enthusiastically and laughs. Marvin laughs too, just a little bit, as he buries his face into Jackie's shoulder and he feels Jackie smoothing his hair back because it's just such a huge mess and...he's just _so_ _happy_.

"Good morning," Jackie chuckles, with so much fondness behind his voice that Marvin can barely believe it's directed at _him_.

Marvin ends up sitting at the table to be out of Jackie's way, just like when he prepares dinner. They chat about little things and it soon turns into joking. Jackie says that Marvin sleeps deeper than a bear during winter and Marvin shoots back that he's going to put salt in Jackie's tea. Jackie deems that a possibly legitimate threat because both the salt shaker and his mug are within Marvin's reach, and so he quickly moves his tea to the counter without further commentary. Marvin laughs at his hurry.

"Man, I can't remember the last time I had cereal for breakfast," Marvin sighs without thinking about what his comment entails as he stretches in his chair. He's feeling a lot less tense than last night.

"You're missing out," says Jackie as he fetches the milk, but he's too clever to miss the hidden meaning behind that sentence. But he stores that knowledge for later. They're having a nice morning and Marvin looks so happy, he doesn't want to ruin it. He looks causal, yes, that's the word, with his vest left somewhere else and the top couple buttons of his shirt undone. Jackie can easily see the scars from yesterday showing at his cuffs, and he makes a mental note to check up on them later. But even with the scars Marvin looks happy and carefree and pretty, and Jackie loves seeing him like that.

They eat in silence for the first few minutes until the way Marvin chases the cereal around his bowl, obviously lacking the required experience, cracks Jackie up.

"What?" Marvin asks, staring at his friend and making a half-hearted attempt at looking annoyed. He knows very well that Jackie can hear the laughter in his voice and see the smile in his eyes anyway. Of course he can.

"You have...a very unique style of eating cereal," Jackie laughs again, then stuffs his face full off his own breakfast and tries really hard for an innocent look. He knows he's failed when Marvin starts visibly having trouble containing his own giggling.

Marvin takes a deep breath to calm himself at least a small bit. "Little shits keep getting away from me," he tries to justify his actions and means, but Jackie doesn't listen.

"Sure, it's the cereal's fault."

"Shut up and eat," Marvin shoots back and they stare at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

It's the first time they've ever spent a morning together. Up until this day it had always been dinners and afternoons and late nights, but never actual mornings when they wake up in the same apartment, greet each other in the kitchen and make jokes over breakfast. Marvin is surprised by how natural it feels. Not like they've always been doing this, but like they were always meant to. Waking up knowing the other is nearby, seeing each other not quite ready for the day and then getting ready for it together feels new yet completely normal. It feels like home, Marvin guesses, though he isn't exactly sure how that really feels. But if it does feel like this, he wants more of it. Which means...

"About last night," Marvin starts nervously, staring into his empty bowl. Jackie silently nudges the cereal box towards him and listens. But Marvin just shakes his head as he grabs the box. He doesn't exactly know what to say.

"It's okay if you need time to think about it," Jackie says quietly, and when Marvin looks up he sees him wearing the same soft smile he had last night. "It's not something you can decide from one day to another."

Marvin sighs. "Thank you," he isn't exactly sure why he's saying it. For the offer? For Jackie giving him all the time he needs? For letting him stay? For everything in general? Yeah, that last one is probably it.

"But," Jackie straightens his back and Marvin feels intimidated for a second until he realises that he's just stretching. "If you need a place to stay, or just anything in general, please remember that I'm here. Okay?"

"Okay," Marvin nods sheepishly. "I'll try."

Jackie watches with gentle eyes as Marvin pours himself another bowl of cereal. He hums softly. "That's more than enough for now."


End file.
